ffrfandomcom-20200216-history
FFR Standalone
This page is using content from the FFR Standalone Guide.''http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/vbz/showthread.php?p=3529601#post3529601 The '''FFR Standalone' is a compatible version of the original FFR Engine's that can be played on and opened without opening a browser through the use of .SWF files. The concept of the idea was pitched when psychoangel691 found that the engine could be run within Flash Player. A how-to guide was made by Kayla instructing how people can connect to FFR without the use of a browser, without much attention from other players. On August 30th, 2011, another user going by the name of justin_ator re-opened the debate to the public, generating how-to videos and a sensation among the player base. Many users in FlashFlashRevolution now use the Standalone Engine instead of the in-browser engine due to improved performance and key response.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/ffr/ffr-standalone/ Using the Standalone Engine Getting a Flash Player Standalone You will need a Flash Player to run the standalone. The list of current options for Flash Players are located below.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/vbz/showpost.php?p=3529601&postcount=1 Click on a link below, and a download of a .zip folder should start. Once it has completed, unzip the folder, extract the files, and store the folder in a location where you can find it again. I will come back to using this in the next few steps. If for some reason the .zip download above does not work, go here to find the whole download list. These links will all play the standalone engines, but performance results will vary from person to person. Generally we hear better feedback about Flash 9 when running FFR, due to the engine being written in AS2 as opposed to AS3, but this does not necessarily mean that Flash 9 will run better on your computer. You can try each out to really decide which works best. Unique capabilities can be accessed when running the engine in a later version of flash, such as rate mods being activated for the R^3 Engine when using Flash Player 10 or higher. Windows Users * Flash 8 * Flash 9 * Flash 10 * Flash 11 * Flash 12 Mac Users * Flash 9 * Flash 10 * Flash 11 * Flash 12 Linux Users * Flash 9 * Flash 10 * Flash 11 * No Flash 12 support for Linux as of forever SWF Files (Engine Links) When opening your standalone flash player, you will find that you must open a web URL for the engine to work. Below is a list of all engines that contain a .SWF version of their engine for use with the Standalone feature. Official FFR Engines * Legacy Engine // Legacy Engine Multiplayer * Velocity Engine // Velocity Engine Multiplayer * R^2 Engine (original Beta engine) * R^3 Engine (true Beta engine) Public Batch Engine This engine, set up by DossarLX ODI, contains songs from the public batch for review. :R3 XML Hakulyte Isolation Engine Note: this engine is now down. This engine (set up by Hakulyte) is an engine for Isolation Files (files that are cut to focus on one part of a song, such as the trill in Crowdpleaser). :Legacy // Velocity // R3 XML Dragons Fury Engine This engine (set up by TC_Halogen and psychoangel691) was the engine for a part of the FFR community during the period where FFR was down. :Legacy // Velocity // R3 XML FFRMania Engine This engine (created by Tarrik, PrawnSkunk, and foxfire667) hosts entire StepMania packs. :Legacy // Velocity // R3 XML Indeed Engine This engine (hosted by qqwref and DossarLX ODI) host files specifically for Team Indeed and Dossar's tournaments. :Velocity // Dossar's Tournaments Legacy // Dossar's Tournaments Velocity // R3 XML Community FFR Engine This engine (hosted by justin_ator) is designed to be an engine for files of anyone interested in getting a file out to an engine. Dumps, play-testing, old FFR files and plenty of other songs can be found there. :Legacy // Velocity // Velocity Beta // R3 XML Team Fur Engine This engine (hosted by YoshL) is the engine for Team Fur. :Legacy // Velocity Team Blaze Engine This engine (hosted by Charu and reuben_tate) is the engine for Team Blaze. :Legacy // Velocity // R3 XML Tarrik's Engine This engine (set up by Tarrik) hosted plenty of extra challenging files. It is now down. * Legacy // Velocity Using an XML Alongside using .SWF to open the engines you want to play, with the creation of the R^3 Engine, The ability to access and share songs between engines became possible through the use of a .XML file. In the options tab of the R^3 Engine, you can choose which song listings you want to use from which engine. It uses the same format as URL insertion when opening up the Flash Player. However, it is used from inside the game. Logging onto a Standalone Logging onto a Standalone can be frustrating if you're not sure exactly what to do. Thanks to rushyrulz, he has created a detailed tutorial video containing instructions on how to login for the Standalone and to stay logged in. Most standalone engines now contain a login screen so you do not need to use the same method, but for using Legacy engines, you will need to use this trick.http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=EcJpRDHbcxU The list of steps in text are as follows: * 1) Open Internet Explorer (even if you don't typically use it). * 2) Go to Internet Options --> Security Options, and uncheck the box that says Enable Protected Mode (example) * 3) Check the "Remember Me" box before logging into FFR on IE. * 4) Log in. * 5) Re-enable Protected mode (same way you turned it off) if you want. Mac Users ]] These are additional instructions for logging into a standalone player, created by CheesyPotatoes. Here is a summary of steps shown in the video: # Open System Preferences. # Select Flash Player. # Go to Advanced. # Click on Trusted Location Settings. # Add the .swf file for the FFR Engine. # Open the player and log on. One issue that some Mac users have encountered is that the game will always auto-fail on the Velocity engine.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/vbz/showthread.php?t=120256&page=6 References Category:Engines